


The Curse of Yavanna

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Prompted Works [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: celebrimbor is amused, manwe and eonwe send bird flocks, this is actually crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon dislikes his ability to summon all manner of wildlife to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Yavanna

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Spectralmusings on tumblr: 
> 
> I had an idea once that an au Sauron sort of attracts all living things to him, and thats why he doesnt budge much from his tower/deserted wasteland. Like, "The Admirable", were it his true name, served as a curse of positive attraction in weird ways he didnt ask for or want. Hes a terrible conversationalist, and he only manipulated people up front due to auras. But otherwise hes super embarrassed and cloaks himself in darkness to douse the effect of birds and squirrels flocking to him.

He was strength, he was power, he was danger, and fire, and ice all at once.

He was not a fan of all things cute. small, and fluffy.

With a defeated sigh he flicked the bird away. “Begone, foul creature,” he growled, only to have it fly back and settle onto his shoulder. Mairon could only blame Lady Yavanna for this, suspecting her of some kind of sick and twisted revenge. Her creatures were not interested in him before he joined Melkor, it was only afterwards, after he renounced Aulë that they had shown their interest in him.

Perhaps she believed he would take pity on the creatures and fall back to the light, perhaps she thought he would remember the feeling of utter peace and tranquility her creations could induce. Mairon suspected she sought to infuriate him enough he would give in. She could never have suspected that he would turn that against her, that he would corrupt her creatures and turn them to wargs when they came to him so willingly.

As he flicked the bird away yet again, he pulled his cloak tighter around him, cursing that even though he cast protections and wards around himself, within a week they became immune. 

Perhaps this is why she sent that fool, Aiwendil. He was to spy on him and glean his weaknesses so that she might better breech them. 

In Angband he had survived merely because few animals - other than his wargs - were able to live and thrive there. Eregion, the Land of Holly, had more animals, but they seldom strayed into the forges of the Mirdan (though, the few times he had been flocked, that fool Celebrimbor had greatly enjoyed it). Numenor, that accursed land, had been hell. He held Eonwe and Manwe responsible for the sheer number of birds that had flocked him, not once had he been able to set foot outside safely. 

If the orcs found it strange that he ordered all living beings to be left alive, and allowed Shelob to hunt along his borders, then so be it. 


End file.
